


Laura Loves Allie

by Rinkafic



Series: Girlstuff [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five stories about Cadman and Porter</p><p>Most Devoted, Little Fingers of Joy,Makes Me Happy, D is for Doll, Pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Loves Allie

**Makes Me Happy**  
“What’s your favorite thing in the world, baby?” Allie asked over the phone. Laura blushed and looked around to see if she was being watched. 

“You know what makes me happy.”

Allie chuckled huskily. “Yeah, I love making you happy. You’re coming home at the usual time, right?”

“Oh, I’m sorry honey, I have to work a double, I won’t be home until about 0430,” Laura said in a pouty voice.

“You won’t? Why didn’t you call to let me know?” Allie cried in disappointment.

Feeling bad for teasing her, Laura admitted, “I’m yanking your chain, I’ll be home by 2030.”

There was silence on the line. “Why do you always do that to me?”

“Because you fall for it every time. I’ll call when I’m at Fifth Street so you can run the tub. I really need this after the day I’ve had. Could you use the rose petals?”

“I think I have some of the rose-scented massage oil left,” Allie said. “That will go with the petals. I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Laura replied, “Love you too.”

When she got home, Allie met her at the door, naked under her kimono style robe except for her collar. She bowed her head and waited for Laura to kiss her. Once Laura did, Allie reached for her hand and led her up the stairs to the bathroom. It was hot and steamy in the room and it smelled deliciously like roses.

She stood still and allowed Allie to undress her. This was one of their things, Laura loved it and Allie enjoyed doing it for her. When she was nude, Allie held her hand as she stepped into the steamy scented water. 

Laura sank down and exhaled in relief. Allie scooped her hair up and wrapped a terry turban around her head, then guided her back to rest against the edge of the tub. Methodically, Allie lathered a sea sponge and began to wash Laura’s hands and arms. 

Closing her eyes, Laura gave a happy and contented sigh. “You’re good to me. Allie. I love you, pet.” She reached a hand over and stroked Allie’s dark hair and cheek. Allie made a purring noise and leaned into the touch, smiling happily before she moved away to tend to Laura’s feet. She carefully washed her foot and then kissed each toe and then repeated the process with the other foot.

As she washed Laura’s other parts, Allie began to sing quietly along with the music playing in the background. Comfortable and relaxed, Laura started to drift off to sleep. She frequently did when Allie bathed her. Usually, Allie would drain some water out and refresh the hot water and let her rest a bit longer.

“Wake up sweetie, you need to dry off.” Allie kissed her awake. 

Laura stood up and Allie held her hand as she got out. She patted her dry with a soft, fluffy towel, then wrapped her in her favorite worn bathrobe. Leading her to the bedroom, Allie tugged off the turban and began to brush out her hair. 

“Fingers and toes?” Allie asked.

“Just a quick file for my nails, no polish. I want to hit the sack.” She gave Allie her hand and smiled sheepishly as Allie frowned at the chipped polish from the last manicure.

“You’ve been biting again.”

“Nerves. You can fix them this weekend.”

When Allie had done her fingers and toes, she led Laura to the bed and took her robe off her. She slipped a silk nightgown over her head. 

Laura slid between the sheets and snuggled down. “Mmm. Feels good. Come to bed, Allie.”

“I’ll lock up.” Allie leaned over and kissed her. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Holding you to it.” She rolled over and sniffed at the pillowcase, which had picked up some of the scent from the rose petals Allie had spread around. It was the little touches on bath night that made Laura the happiest.

 

 **Pet**  
“You’ve been doing it again,” David said as Allie came into the room after taking a shower. He had THAT look on his face, and he was slapping something across his palm. 

“Doing what, David?” She tried to look innocent, but that never worked. She was in for it. He had one of the plugs, she saw as she moved closer, her hands held up in supplication, trying to appease him.

He grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around. She dropped the towel as he yanked her back against him and wrapped an arm around her breast, pressing his wrist across her neck. She knew better than to struggle, not when he was like this. This was one of the tricky moods, he could go either way, and Allie wasn’t in the mood to wear high necked collars and long sleeves for the rest of the week to cover the evidence of one of David’s sessions.

He stroked her neck and leaned close, breathing in her ear. “You’re a good pet? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, David.”

“So, you weren’t flirting with Laura?”

“No, David. She started it, she was flirting with me, but I wasn’t flirting back, not without your permission.”

“Hhhmm.” He trailed a finger along her throat and up around her ear before running it down her arm and around her hip. “So you say. I heard differently. You were chatting her up in the mess hall. I think perhaps you need a reminder of just whose pet you are.”

“I never forget that, David.” Allie gasped lightly as he pinched her hip. 

“A reminder today.” He backed up slightly and ran his free hand along her rump, parting her cheeks slightly. The plug, she’d forgotten about the… “Ow, David, please, I have to go to work!”

He pressed the plug hard, forcing it up into her ass. He gave her butt a slap and let her loose, then spun her around to face him. “Are you telling me no?”

Damned if she said yes, damned if she said the word ‘no’ aloud. He’d devise a different way of punishing her, and it might be something more uncomfortable and possibly embarrassing. David wasn’t above a little public humiliation now and then as a training method. She shook her head, at least she knew what to expect with the plug, and she’d get used to it in time, Allie conceded the fact that she was wearing the butt plug to work today. He smiled in satisfaction and sat at the desk, pulling his laptop over to read something.

She hoped she could keep from rubbing her thighs together. She abandoned all thoughts of wearing the pantsuit she had planned to wear to the office today. Pants were out, she’d have to wear a skirt, the wetness would soak through her panties and pants and that would be embarrassing. 

She dressed quickly and waited for further instructions as David shut off the computer and slipped his lab coat on. He seemed to be in a good mood now. 

“You are not to touch yourself.”

She pouted, sometimes that worked. “But, David… all day.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “If you are in dire need, come to the greenhouse and find me, I’ll see to it.”

She went up on tiptoe and kissed him fully on the mouth, after a moment, he groaned and returned the kiss. 

“Enough, stop distracting me. We’ll both be late. I have a staff meeting and if I have to listen to McKay bitching me out, you’ll be hearing about it tonight.”

 

 **D is for Doll**  
The thing Laura Cadman loves the most about taking leave on Earth is the access to shopping. That isn’t to say she loves to wander around the mall aimlessly for hours, or that she has a secret lust for shoes or a need to own designer labels. Earth stores offer the kind of things that cannot be had for playing in Pegasus. And so, as soon as she has been debriefed and released from the mountain, off on her merry way for fourteen days of accumulated leave time, she headed out for the mall. 

It had been a very, very long time since she’d had a friend willing to indulge her and play her game with her. Allie was not only willing, but seemed eager to play along. Laura needed to find everything to make it just right. She found the shoes first, patent leather flats that she would able to find clip on bows for later. It took her quite a while, but she found everything she wanted by going from store to store and racking up the points on her credit card. She had to go out to her car to leave the bags once, there were too many to carry as she shopped.

She wandered the toy store, going up and down the aisles, feeling a little thrill as she found a few things that were perfect. Things she wished she had when she had been a little girl.

Allie was meeting her at the resort, she had complained that she had no interest in the shopping and preferred to spend the time on the beach, or perhaps a dip in the hot tub or pool. It didn’t bother Laura that Allie had declined to go along, the shopping was part of the thrill, imagining how all the pieces would fit together to complete the look she wanted. 

After checking in and getting her key, she went to the room, Allie had been and gone, her things were already there, arranged in the closet and on the dresser. Laura took three trips out to the car to bring her luggage and purchases in. Humming to herself, she took things out of the bags and hung the clothing on hangers in the open closet. Wrinkling her nose as she took the dress out of the bag she decided she might need to iron, luckily the hotel provided. She took the tags off everything, if it fit her, it would fit Allie. All of her purchases were unboxed and laid out on the table in the corner of the room. 

~*~

 

“Purse your lips.” Laura said, demonstrating as she held Allie’s chin in a firm grasp. She carefully filled in the lines she had made with lip liner, making Allie’s lips a blushing pink color with the tiniest little bow to the upper lip. She had let Allie put the long fake eyelashes on herself, not trusting her fingers that close to her friend’s eyes. She’s brushed circles of blush high on Alison’s cheeks. The foundation covered most of Allie’s natural freckles, so Laura had drawn in new ones, over the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. 

Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails, with Laura had flat-ironed smooth and then curled under perfectly. Blue ribbons that matched her underdress were tied into bows over each ponytail. The costume shop at the mall had provided the dress, overdress and crinoline, meant to be part of a sexy “Alice” costume. Since they did not go with the look Laura wanted, Laura had tossed aside the garter and fishnet stockings, dressing Allie in white tights and the patent leather shoes. 

Dressing Allie had been part of the game. Her living doll. Allie had fallen into the role perfectly, moving where Laura put her, staying still and quiet. She had kept her body stiff, like plastic, and had only moved when Laura pushed or pulled her. When Laura was done, she was no longer Doctor Porter, she was Laura’s Allie Doll. 

She set the tiny doll sized table with a tiny glass tea set, both found at the toy store. She arranged her little tea party on a blanket on the floor in the hotel room. She had not wanted her Allie Doll to be lonely, so she had found a fluffy brown teddy bear and a rag doll that had looked very forlorn in the clearance area of the store and begged to be taken to the tea party. 

Once everything was set up, Laura pushed and prodded her Allie doll to the floor, sitting her in the place of honor at the tea party, her legs straight out to either side, because Laura had not bent them in. Laura place a tiny teacup in Allie’s hand and then sat cross-legged on the floor beside the teddy and across from the rag doll.

“Miss Rag Doll was just telling me that she admired your new dress, Allie.” Laura said, to start the tea party conversation.

 

 **Little Fingers of Joy**  
Dear Kelli,

Long time no see. Happy Birthday. I’ll be thinking of you on your day, old lady. I still can’t tell you where I am, but don’t expect me for the gang’s drinks and dessert night to celebrate this year. I cannot get back in time. Have a drink and a slice of Death by Chocolate for me.

I’m picking up where my last letter left off, since it’s my turn. You’ll have to share this letter with the girls at your dinner, okay?

You wanted to know all about my new girlfriend. It still seems so odd, thinking of Laura as my “girlfriend.” Not the girlfriend part, I’ve always liked both girls and guys, the dating a marine part is what gets me. Yes, Kellie, I’m dating a marine. I can say that now that DADT was repealed and she’s safe and we’re out as a couple.

It has been a couple of months since we started dating, but I’m not entirely sure when I’ll get used to some of the odd little quirks my girlfriend has.

After Carson dumped me, I was pretty miserable. I’m sure you remember THAT letter. I started taking long walks along the outside path that wound around the city and had been cleared by security as “fairly safe for pedestrian traffic.” It was downgraded from “safe” to “fairly safe” after a big wave swept up a few weeks ago and carried off Doctor Fillipetti from Engineering and six marines had to dive into the frigid cold water to save him. I ran into Captain Cadman on one of those walks and soon they got to be a regular thing. Eventually she asked me out, and now here I am describing my oddball girlfriend to my other oddball sex-starved girlfriends back home.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the odd quirk Laura has. She’s an expert in demolition. I think I can say that without this getting censored by security, since it is part of her military record and she tells everybody that she meets about her favorite things. She likes to “Blow shit up!” She also likes taking things apart so that she can “Figure out the best way to blow them up!” You get the picture? Yes, I am dating a crazy woman. Is this a surprise to any of you? Carson was just too tame, I guess. My teammate Dusty says I was too weird for him and intimidated him.

Laura asked me at lunch one day if I was bothered by static shock. Thinking nothing of it, I told her no and went on to explain that as a kid, I used to rub my footie pajamas on the carpet to charge them up and then chase my little brother Phil or the cat to shock them. I have since learned to pay attention when Laura asks a seemingly random question out of the blue. When I got to her quarters that night to watch a movie, she was bouncing on her toes and very excited about something.

“You’re gonna like this!” She dragged me in and made me lie facedown on her bed. I closed my eyes and waited to see what she was up to. One thing about Laura is that she will not tell the details of a plan unless you drag it out of her, but I trust her not to hurt me, and she always asks before she does anything too way out. She stripped off my clothes, humming to herself. At least she was happy, that was a good sign. I have to say, sex with Laura when it has been a bad day can be a little… intense.

“Might be cold!” was all the warning I got before she pressed something wet to my bare back and rear end, I looked over my shoulder to see her tacking tiny electrode patches here and there. She stuck a few more in rather intimate places, if you get my drift. If you don’t get my drift, please check under your bed and remove the pod shell before you are discovered, you Kellie-Clone!

When I asked Laura where she’d gotten this setup, she said something about Medical discarding it because they got something new and shinier that worked better and they were phasing this kind out. Since it was semi-broken, they had let her have it to play with. She schmoozed Carson out of it, I bet.

I’ve had massages before, Kellie, but this was way different! When Laura turned the machine on, it felt like … I guess the best way to describe it is that feeling you get right after the numb starts to wear off and you have pins and needles. That sort-of pain that feels good as it goes away.

This machine made that feeling come and go all over at each of the contact pads. It was pretty wild. I couldn’t anticipate where the next little jolt was going to come from. That was part of the excitement. I was twitching and yelping and laughing along with Laura. Then Laura got a little kinky and started playing around with some of the pads, I guess I don’t need to tell you where those pads were.

It was bizarre, but it was also pretty damned cool. Between the little massage fingers of pleasure-pain and Laura’s hands and mouth on other parts of my body, I was in heaven. I didn’t want it to stop. I groaned and moaned a lot that night, good thing the walls are fairly soundproof.

When she started pulling the receptor pads off, I whined a little and she laughed at me and reset them up by my neck and shoulders. She dropped a warm, wet, washcloth over the pads and let me lie there and soak up the joy for about twenty minutes. I don’t know exactly how long, I’m ashamed to say, I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until she was pulling the stuff off me.

So, as I promised in my email, I’ve shared my latest sexual escapade and told you a little about my girlfriend. Now the sex ball is in your court, Kellie; you know the rules, you owe us all a story.

Hopefully, I’ll be able to make the next get together and hear a story in person, instead of having to rely on letters and emails from you guys.

Miss you very much.

Love,

Alison

 **Naughty Dirty Thing**  
“Come over here, slut!” Laura cracked the riding crop against her thigh and pointed to the floor in front of her. “I want you here, on your knees!”

Alison slid to her knees and crawled over to huddle on the floor in front of her mistress. She looked up at her with adoration in her eyes.

Laura walked a tight circle around Alison, dragging the tip of the crop over her back. “Such a dirty little thing you are. You like crawling on the floor, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“I want to hear you beg me. Beg me to treat you like the nasty little thing that you are.” The crop was slowly stroking up and down Alison’s spine, each stroke a tease, a taste of what Allie really wanted.

“Please mistress, please punish me as I deserve. I was a bad girl today. I didn’t do anything you told me to do. I deserve your punishment.” Alison’s cheek was pressed to the floor.

Laura snorted and snapped the crop through the air, but denied Allie the landing. She gave her only the sound. “You were bad on purpose, weren’t you? That was so stupid of you, pet. Now you don’t get what you want! You were a bad little pet, true, but you don’t get the crop. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it, you wanted my special toy on your ass, didn’t you?”

“Yes mistress. Please mistress. Punish me!”

“No. Not the way you want.” Laura sat on the end of the bed and slapped the crop into the palm of her hand. “Look at me.”

Alison looked up, her eyes on the crop as it hit Laura’s palm in a rhythmic pattern. “Please.”

“No. Dirty girls get whipped. Sneaky little girls do not. You were sneaky today, weren’t you, Alison?”

“I was, mistress.”

The crop continued to fall and Allie wriggled in her position on the floor as each snap was wasted in Laura’s hand.

Laura sneered at her. “Foolish girl. Have you learned a lesson yet?”

“Yes, oh yes, Mistress. I’m foolish and stupid and I should not have tried to manipulate you.” Alison crawled forward, kissing the top of Laura’s booted foot where it rested on the floor. “Please mistress.”

“Please what. Slut?” Laura demanded, using the tip of the crop to lift Alison’s chin up. She glared at her with displeasure.

“Let me make it up to you. What may I do? Tell me, mistress.”

“I could make you go to the mess hall, wearing nothing but your collar and leash. I could take you around to every table, and make you tell each and every person there what a dirty, filthy slut you are. And then I’d make you go down on the first male officer we saw. Wouldn’t you hate that, my little slut? You’d hate taking a man in your mouth, wouldn’t you? I hear that Major Lorne is huge; you’d choke on him with that tiny little mouth of yours. That might be the proper punishment for you, my naughty slut.”

“No mistress, please.” Alison looked at her with panic in her eyes and Laura got up and strode across the room and picked up the leash. She returned to the bed, swinging the leash between her fingers in front of Allie’s nose.

Laura smirked. “You wouldn’t like that. That would be a proper punishment.”

“Please, mistress.”

Laura dropped the leash and raised the crop. “I can be merciful.”

As the crop fell, Alison smiled and began to count. Sometimes, you just had to be naughty to get what you needed.

 

 **Most Devoted**  
“You know I do.”

“I still like to hear it.”

“Really, are you that insecure?” Alison’s eyebrow quirked up with the question.

Laura chewed her lip and scuffed the toe of her boot on the floor. “It isn’t that, I just kinda get really hot, when I hear it, during… you know. It makes me feel good, Allie.”

Pressing closer to Laura, Allie reached down and took both of her hands, squeezing them. “That was all you needed to say, really. If it makes you feel good, you have to tell me. I can’t always figure these things out for myself, you know.” She kissed the tip of Laura’s nose, squeezed her hands and bounded from the locker room.  
~*~

When Laura let herself into Allie’s quarters that evening, she found the room lit only by the light of a dozen scattered candles of various sizes and shapes. The bed was made up with satin sheets, turned down and ready.

“May I undress you?” Allie whispered as she came over to her. Laura nodded and Alison began to slowly remove each and every piece of clothing she wore. As skin was revealed Alison placed gentle kisses on each patch.

Once she was undressed, Allie took the tips of her fingers in one hand and led Laura to the bed. “Please, be comfortable. Tonight is for you, Laura. All for you. Tell me how I may pleasure you and show you the proper reverences.”

“You’ve been reading those books again.” Laura giggled and spread herself on the smooth and slippery satin. She let out a happy little moan of contentment.

Allie smiled, “I’ve learned a lot from books, light of my life. How may I best serve you?”

With a wicked little smile, Laura lifted one foot and placed it on Alison’s shoulder, rubbing the silk of her lover’s robe against her toes. “You may start with a foot massage. My feet are sore and need tending by my faithful worshipper.”

Allie almost rolled her eyes, but managed to not break character. She dipped her head and placed a line of little kisses down Laura’s well-muscled calf and across her ankle. She picked the heel up and began to knead her fingers in, slowly working Laura’s foot. Laura smiled and writhed on the bed when Allie hit the tender spots.

“May I have your other foot, please?” Allie asked as she finished massaging each toe and placed Laura’s foot back on the mattress.

Eagerly, the other foot came up. Allie showed it the same dedication as she had the other.

Once she was finished with Laura’s feet, and before the brat could come up with another long and slow way to torture her, Allie knelt between Laura’s thighs. “I wish to worship at the center of all.” She smiled and placed a kiss on Laura’s belly.

“You did not just say that.” Laura leaned up on her elbows and stared at her. “Cheesy, Allie. That is so… oh. Okay, keep worshipping, keep doing that! Yeah!”

Alison smirked and kept doing exactly what she wanted to do. She looked up at Laura and said in a husky voice, “I love you. I’d do anything for you. Anything to show you what a goddess you are to me.”

Tossing her head, Laura gasped and bucked up to meet Alison’s questing tongue and fingers, enjoying the ministrations of her Most Devoted.

 

The End


End file.
